Estrella Fugaz
by Shuki08
Summary: Despues de terminar herida, Soraka conoce a Ezreal, se llevan muy bien, pero podra Ez llenar ese hueco que tanto afecta a soraka?. Mi primer fanfiction :D soy muy mala en resumenes TwT!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!, bueno este es mi primer fanfiction :c y aun estoy aprendiendo _, espero les gusta :D

Los personajes de esta Historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Riot Games, del juego League of Legends.

Unas aclaraciones respesto a la lectura... (pensamiento) - acciones- del personaje

* * *

**Capitulo 1:**  
**Tú**

En un bosque lejos de la academia de lucha, entre los frondosos arboles de copa alta donde el atardecer que poco alumbraba con su luz, hacia que los pequeños mamiferos corrieran a sus hogares,se escuchaba cortos y finos, sollosos de lo que parecia ser una persona.

Aferrada a sus piernas, hundiendo su cara entre ellas, la espalda subia y bajaba, emitiendo quejidos de dolor, el nombre de la persona era Soraka, la hija de las estrellas, segun la liga. Su rol era soporte, con su magia podia curar las heridas, sanarlas y dar nuevas energias para luchar, aparte de esto ella otorgaba mana, la fuente de cualquier poder magico, pero estos esplendidos poderes llevaban un costo, soraka en un tiempo su forma, su estetica fue otra, con pelo hermosamente largo y azulado, piel blanca como la nieve, y ojos verdes. Era segun ella «una humana normal», pero la lucha por su gente, por aquellos que queria hizo que pidiera mas poder, poder para defender lo que queria, y como todo gran poder requiere una gran responsabilidad, soraka involuciono con tal de salvar a las personas que queria de las garras del asquerodo warwick.

Pero eso ahora es historia pasada...

Soraka estaba contra un tronco, cuando escucha el leve sonido de una rama quebrandose entre los arboles, la espesura de los mismos y la noche que se acercaban, hacian algo dificil la vision con el horizonte,ella miraba fijo en todas direcciones cuando vuelve a escuchar otro quiebre mas fuerte.

Sor: quien esta ahi?...-con voz lo menos quebrada que podia, no tenia miedo...-

?: hola?...hay alguien ahi?...

Sor: ...-mirando lo que parecia una figura empezando a tomar forma, saliendo entre los arboles, con algunas ramas colgando y raspones de lo que podian ser una caida..-

?: hola!

Sor: hola...-miraba fijo a quien tenia enfrente, era un chico rubio, sus ojos azules brillantes hacian juego con la luz intermitente que tenia en una especie de guante en su mano izquierda, su piel clara, ropas color caoba,y unos gogles en su cabeza..-

?: que haces aqui, esta anocheciendo..-dijo para acercarse a ella, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a leventarla..-

Sor: yo, nada...-dudo en tomar su mano, pero desistio al verlo, (no parece alguien malo..) dijo nerviosamente, por un momento olvido completamente que habia estado llorando toda la tarde, sus ojos deben de estar hinchados y rojos, esto hizo que se avergonzara..-

?: estas bien?.. tu estabas llorando?..-le pregunto, con cierto todo de preocupacion...-

Sor: no, bueno si un poco, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien, soy soraka...-extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo, una ves de pie..-

?: wow tu eres soraka!..-dijo entusiasmado, podia ver como el chico la miraba de arriba a abajo... (ahi va,) viendo como miraba sin poco disimulo sus piernas, las cuales eran como de caballo...(claro ahora burlate..)..penso para mirar hacia otro lado, ella siempre estuvo consiente que no era como las demas chicas, ademas tenia un cuerno en su frente,era obvio que quien la mirase estuviera 2 horas sin poder despegar vista de ella..-

?: me contaron mucho de ti!, eres una gran support..-embosando una amplia sonrisa..-

Sor: oh gracias..-estaba sorprendida, nunca nadie le habia dicho eso, es mas de los años que llevaba en la liga por lo general, le preguntaban de su pasado y de como es que se convirto en lo que era ahora.- y tu eres?..

Ez: oh disculpa, nisiquiera me presente, soy Ezreal, el explorador prodigio, jeje, soy de piltover..-poniendo una mano detras de su nuca, riendo nerviosamente..-

Sor: escuche algo de ti, has encontrado muchas cosas interesante, incluso encontraste tu guante no es asi?..

Ez: asi es, este guante es genial..jeje

Sor: bueno creo que me ire, un gusto ezreal..-decia para tomar su cetro del suelo y proceder a irse...-

Ez: oe soraka, dime ez y pues... podrias guiarme por la liga?... sabes soy nuevo..jeje- embosando de nuevo una de sus mejores sonrisas..-

Sor: ahh... mmmm...-dudando un momento si aceptar o no...- esta bien, ven conmigo..-con una leve sonrisa...(me gustaria sonreir como tu..haces que paresca tan facil..)

Ez: sonreiste!.. lo vi lo vi, jeje..-mientras la señalaba..-

Sor: eh yo?... no.. bueno si... ya vamos ezreal..

Ez: dime ez.. :3

Sor: de acuerdo ezre... Ez..

Ambos partieron a la liga, en el camino se contaron algunas cosas, ezreal le conto de su viaje a lo largo de muchos lugares y ella algunas cosas, fue muy entretenido, ezreal hacia que soraka se riera mucho, aunque el no sabia lo que le habia pasado, pudo notar que habia estado llorando...

Sor: bueno aqui es...-mostrandole la liga..-

Ez: ahh, es enoorme..-mirando hacia arriba, el edificio era enorme..-

Sor: espero puedas hacer todo lo que necesites, supongo que aqui te vas...-con algo de tristeza, si ezreal se iba, volveria a pensar lo que habia sucedido hoy, y no queria eso..-

Ez: soraka, te puedo pedir un favoor, se que no nos conocemos mucho..-juntando sus manos y poniendo su mejor cara tierna..-

Sor: dime

Ez: puedoo, quedarme en tu casa hasta mañana?, es que a decir verdad estoy muy cansado, puuedo?.

Sor: solo por hoy...-con una gran gota en su cabeza..-

Ez: waa gracias!, eres muy buena..- sonriendole..-

Sor: jeje de nada, bueno vamos..-caminando otras cuadras hasta llegar a un complejo de departamentos..-

Al llegar soraka abrio la puerta con llave y le dio paso a ezreal..

Sor: no es mucho, pero una ves que puedas inscribirte en la liga, se te asignara uno de estos lugares para vivir, si es que quieres puedes vivir en otro lado si lo deseas..-dejando su cetro en una vitrina..-

Ez: aww hace mucho queria descansar..-sentandose en el sillon..- hace como 2 dias que no duermo.. jejej..-

Sor: que?!.. como es eso -.-.. quieres bañarte, ve, yo te avisare cuando este la comida, ya te preparare algo que ponerte...- cuando se trabata de cuidar a alguien soraka era bastante estricta..-

Ez: sii mamá sorakita!..-decia para asistir como un soldado y levantarse..-

Soraka le indico donde estaba el baño y demas, una vez que Ezreal puso a bañarse, ella cocino algo para poder comer..

Sor: ese chiquillo debe tener hambre despues de tanto viaje..jeje..-decia sonriendo, recondando las sonrisas que ezreal le proporciono hoy..-

Mientras tanto en el baño..

Ez: waaa... nunca ame tanto un baño de agua caliente..-decia para sumergirse en la bañera, salir y sacudir sus rubios cabellos..-.. soraka, eres muy buena... que pudo hacerte llorar asi?..- cuando ezreal recordaba a soraka llorando sentia su pecho oprimido, una leve furia lo invadia...- yo, te hare reir de ahora en mas!..-

Algo mas de media hora paso cuando la peli-plata fue a ver si estaba todo bien.

Sor: oe ez, estas bien?..-preguntando desde el pasillo..-

Ez: si, ahi salgo...- para cuando dijo esto, estaba abriendo la puerta, vestia una remera que le quedaba algo grande y un buzo largo de pantalon, ambos de color negro.- gracias por la ropa..-

Sor: esta bien, la tuya ya esta colgada, para mañana estara seca, ven baja, comamos..-sonriendo..-

Ambos bajaron, y ezreal se sento en frente de soraka.

Ez: mmhh, esto esta delicioso!..-comiendo otras cucharadas..-

Sor: no es para tanto,..-sonrojandose un poco..-

Ez: enserio soraka, haces algo mal? ..-riendo, pero al ver la cara de soraka, esta permanecia en silencio, mirando hacia abajo..- dije algo malo?...

Sor: no, disculpa.. yo estaba distraida... comamos..

Una ves que comieron, entre algunas risas, soraka preparo el sillon para que ez pudiera dormir.

Sor: no es lo mas comodo, pero es algo.

Ez: te aseguro que es el mejor lugar en el que he dormido hace tiempo!..-decia burlonamente..- oe soraka gracias de nuevo.

Sor: no es nada,ademas tal vez alguna ves seas mi carry, mejor ir practicando juntos, descansa ez..- dijo para doblar por el pasillo e irse a su habitacion..-

Ez: descansa...-dijo casi en un susurro, para acostarse y taparse con una manta, no paso mucho para caer dormido..-

* * *

Que piensan? :D no sean muy rudos :c me gusta mucho soraka, es mi main, y pues como notaran amo la pareja de EzxRaka


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**Conociendote**

El dia habia pasado,y amanecia de nuevo, soraka se levanto temprano para preparar el desayuno, e ir con Ezreal a la liga, no estaba acostumbrada a tener compania, hacia mucho tiempo que vivia sola, asi que le resultaba algo raro que alguien estuviera durmiendo en su sofa.

Sor: oe ez levantate...-tocando su hombro..-

Ez: mmgg...-medio dormido..-

Sor: jaja...-sonriendo..-

Ez: raka?...-decia con los ojos entrecerrados,frotandolos..-

Sor: ven a desayunar..-caminando hacia la cocina..-

Ambos comieron y despues de alistarse, soraka lo acompaño a la liga, al llegar ella se despidio ya que Ezreal tenia que registrarse.

Soraka conversaba con Janna y Nidalee, cuando escucha su nombre sonar por el altavoz, habia sido invocada.

Sor: lo siento, me retiro..-dijo para irse..-

Llego a una sala y entro,era algo oscura con una plataforma circular en el medio, en el piso habia una especie de letras que brillaban, solo faltaba ella, sus otros 4 compañeros ya estaban.

Sor: lamento llegar tarde..- decia parandose en uno de los lugares de la plataforma..-

Guardian: estan listos?..- dijo una persona encapuchada, la cual tenia un baston con algun tipo de magia en su punta..-

Todos: si.

Guardian: ok, suerte campeones!...-dijo y los campeones desaparecieron en un aura blanca..-

**Bienvenidos a la Grieta del Invocador.**

Los 5 campeones ya estaban ahi, soraka no se habia percatado, pero su carry habia terminado siendo Ezreal, ella tampoco se habia dado cuenta hasta que lo vio caminar hacia la misma linea.

Sor: Ezreal, te han invocado tan rapido..-decia llamando desde atras, mientras corria por la linea..-

Ez: y tu quien eres?...-decia mirando confundido..-

Sor: eh.. pero soy soraka..-confundida..-

Ez: soraka?! y pero... tu apariencia...-decia sorprendido y sonrojado...-

Sor: ?..-mirando su cuerpo, el cual habia cambiado, aquel invocador que la convoco, lo hizo con un skin de su anterior apariencia, su forma divina, soraka tenia piel blanca, ojos verdes, sus piernas eran normales y su cuerno no estaba, el pelo que antes era blanco ahora era azulado y tenia una pollera azul larga, habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que la habian invocado de esa forma, y eso le traia algo de nostalgia y felicidad..-

Ez: eres muy linda... algo atontado,sus mejillas se teñian de rojo..- (mi corazon, porque late tan rapido?..) sin caer en cuenta que era soraka, la misma de hoy a la mañana..-

Sor: yo.. esta era mi apariencia anterior..verdad que era bonita?..jeje..hacia mucho que no me veia asi..-decia para mirar sus manos..-

Ez: aun lo eres...-sonriendo..- (por que mi corazon late tan rapido..)..-tocando su pecho inconsientemente..-

Sor: estas bien?...sabes contra quienes estamos?...- preguntaba llegando a la segunda torre de Bot.-

Ez: nop, no pude ver el listado antes..-decia acomodando sus gogles..-

Sor: pues ahora lo averiguaremos..-

**Se han generado subditos.**

Ez: ahi estan..-decia para ver como unas sombras se acercaban con la oleada de minions..-

Sor: graves... - dijo susurrando..-.. oh, blitzcrank no..-

Ez: graves? lo conoces?... habia escuchado algo de blitzcrank..- decia tratando de dar el ultimo golpe a los subditos..-

Sor: algo asi...- decia para dar mana a ezreal..-

La linea de bot estuvo bastante tranquila hasta level 6. Alguno que otro gancho de blitz, pero nada muy intenso.

Ryze: Cuidado Bot, Talon baja.

Sor: de acuerdo, Ezreal tienes que backear.

Ambos estaban pegandole a la torre para derribarla, pero cuando comenzaron a caminar para irse, Talon ya iba a mitad de camino por el rio.

Sor: (no llegaremos a nuestra torre..maldicion..)..-dijo para frenarse en la entrada del rio, planeaba detener a Talon un tiempo asi Ezreal podria pasar.

Ez: soraka que haces?!...-frenandose viendo que soraka miraba hacia el rio..-

Sor: NO, vete, yo voy a reaparecer despues, si te quedas talon te mat... aagrgh..- Talon habia ultizado Deguello, silenciando a Soraka, seguido de Rastrillar..-

Ez: soraka corre..- Dijo para lanzar su Q, pero no podia acercarse podian morir los 2, pero soraka estaba muriendo delante de el..- maldicion necesito un poco mas de mana..-

Sor: Ez, ultea!...-dijo para darle mana..- Estrellas Escuchenme!..-haciendo uso de su definitiva, curandose ella y todo el team..-

Ez: arrrghhh...- Lanzando su Ultimate, Disparo certero, dandole de lleno a Talon , su vida habia bajado de golpe, podia salvar a soraka..-

Talon: haha!...- Moviendose rapidamente, volviendose invisible, con Asalto de Sombras..-

Ez: soraka estas bie...-caminando a soraka pensando que habian logrado evadir a talon, pero las cuchillas de Rastrillar dieron el ultimo golpe a soraka, matandola..-

Sor: argh..-callendo..-

Ez: ... -..estaba atonito, aun que sabia que ella regresaria,aun que sabia que de esa manera deberia de jugar en la liga, verla morir de esa manera, hizo que su corazon sintiera un gran hueco y opresion...-

La batalla siguio, y entre ganks, teamfights y demas, lograron ganar la partida, y una ves terminada todos los campeones fueron devueltos a la misma sala donde reaparecieron.

Guardian: Muchas gracias campeones, acudan a la enfermeria si lo necesitan, y esten atentos a los llamados.

Todos salieron, Soraka fue la ultima, caminando atras de Ezreal, el cual todavia no le habia dirijido la palabra, cuando escucha ser nombrada.

Guardian: soraka, ven un momento.

Sor: si?...-nunca antes la habian llamado despues de un combate..-

Guardian: Tu invocador, permitio que utilices el skin que hoy viste,fuera de la Grieta del Invocador.

Sor: gracias...-dijo para marcharse...-

Estaba sorprendida, el hecho que un invocador te seda el utilizar un skin fuera de la liga, era poco usual, ella una ves mas podria lucir como lo fue hace un tiempo, no podia dejar de pensar en eso, cuando caminando por los pasillos se topo con Graves.

Gra: soraka, buena partida..-decia para frenarse y saludarla..-

Sor: graves...hola..-decia bajando su rostro..-

Gra: yo, soraka..yo no sabia..- decia mirando hacia otro lado..-

Sor:... (no digas nada... no digas nada.. basta..)

Gra: queria disculparme,sabes..

Sor: yo estoy bien.. no te disculpes..-decia sonriendo, tratando de disimular lo mejor posible las lagrimas que querian brotar..-

Var: sooraka, estuviste hermosa hoy...- era un hombre mas alto que ella, pelo plateado atado por una coleta, y ojos lilas, en su brazo derecho llevaba un arco no muy peculiar de color violeta al igual que sus piernas, su nombre era Varus, La flecha del castigo. El tambien era un adc pero al contrario que graves, era muy amigo de soraka, y siempre la protegia y bromeaba con ella.

Sor: varus..-dijo ella...- (gracias varus!)

Var: graves te pidiera que te vallas, quiero estar a solas con mi hermosa support..-decia para tomar a soraka por al cintura y mirar a graves seriamente..-

Gra: de acuerdo, nos veremos...-dijo para irse caminando por donde habia venido...-

Var: soraka cuando seras mas firme?..-preguntaba para soltarla y acarisiar su cabello acomodandolo..-

Sor: aun nisiquiera puedo verlo a la cara..- decia comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, en direccion a su casa..-

Var: puedes verme a mi si quieres...-sonriendo..-

Sor: jaja ya basta varus..-riendo..-

Var: asi esta mejor.., hoy vi que tenias tu apariencia de divina..-

Sor: si, estoy muy contenta con ella, pronto tomare el conjuro para poder cambiar..-decia contenta..-

Var: mi pequeña sorakita..-decia para abrazarla..-

Ambos caminaron hacia la residencia de soraka, al llegar, ella noto que alguien habia entrado, al parecer Ezreal llego antes que ella.

Sor: Ez, ya llegue..Conoces a varus?..- mientras se dirijian a la sala..-

Ez: varus?...-

Var: quien es este soraka?..-decia inspeccionando al nuevo..-

Ez: soy ezreal, de piltover... Pero quien se supone que eres tu?..-levantando una ceja..-

Var: yo?...-poniendose detras de soraka y tomandola de la cintura...- pues veras...-tomando el menton de soraka y quedandose a unos centimetros de su rostro..- soy su amante..-

Ez:...-en silencio..-

Sor: hahah varuus basta haha...-mientras varus le hacia cosquillas..- deja de decir esas cosas..-

Ez:...-no entendia nada... pero algo dentro suyo no queria que tocara a soraka..-

Var: como que no soy tu amante?.. asi sera!..-haciendole mas cosquillas..-

Ez: basta! no la toques.!...- (porque dije eso...?!)...mirando como ambos lo miraban sorprendidos..-


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:  
Inicio.**

Sor: solo esta bromeando Ez, bueno preparare algo de cenar, quedate varus...-decia para retirarse a la cocina..-

Var: asi que tu.._.- mirando a ez.._.-ven salgamos un momento.-

Ez: por que deberia?._.-evitando su mirada..-_

Var: necesito que hablemos...

Varus llamo a Ezreal fuera de la casa, a unos metros de alli, se freno y volteo a ver al rubio.

Ez: que sucede?.._-poniendo sus manos en la cintura..-_

Var: escucha.. soraka es muy especial para mi..-_ su cara hizo un cambio drastrico, sus facciones ahora totalmente serias, daban a entender la seriedad con la que estaba hablando..-_

Ez: pues parece que solo vas de broma en broma..-

Var: solo soy asi con ella, tu no sabes lo que tuvo que pasar.._- decia mirando hacia donde se encontraba soraka..-_

Ez:.._.- era verdad, el no sabia nada sobre su pasado, es mas, cuando la encontro estaba llorando..-_

Var: desde que comparti linea con ella, fuera del campo de batalla y cuando empece a conocerla, me di cuenta que su calidez aliviaba la pesada carga que llevo._.- decia mientras levantaba su mano derecha..-_..el estar con ella, hizo los dias mas faciles, se hicieron cortos y agradables, por eso le jure protegerla, ayudarla y estar siempre para ella, ya que soraka fue la luz que me hizo emerjer de mi oscuridad..-

Ez: yo no.. tenia idea.._- dijo para desviar la mirada...se sentia completamente avergonzasdo de su anterior conducta, no sabia que soraka podia significar algo tan grande para el..y eso le daba algo de celos..?.-_

Var: como la conociste?..

Ez: yo la encontre en el bosque, al parecer llorando, no le he preguntado el por que aun..

Var: y quieres saber?..

Ez: por supuesto.._- su corazon estaba inquieto, es lo que habia querido saber desde que la conocio..-_

Var: veras, ella estaba enamorada de Graves..

**Flash Back..**

Sor: no, no puedoo..._-decia escondida detras de una esquina de un pasillo..-_

Var: tienes que intentarlo, sino nunca lo sabras!... ahi viene.. ve..._-decia empujandola..-_

Soraka caminaba despacio con sus manos estrujando su baculo.

Sor: ehm.. hola graves.._- decia despacio..-_

Gra: soraka, hola,esta todo bien?.._-notandola algo nerviosa..-_

Sor: yo.. si.. emm, yo necesito decirte algo..-

Gra: claro..

Sor: veras... tu fuiste mi primer carry, y estuvimos mucho tiempo juntos..-

Gra: es verdad, un par de años, eso si que es bastante jaja..

Sor: tu, hace tiempo me di cuenta que me.. tu me gustas graves...-_ decia mirandolo, nerviosa..-_

Gra: oh.._-haciendo una pausa_-.. realmente me has tomado por sorpresa._.-mirando para otro lado..- _pero yo, no puedo corresponderte, lo siento..-

Sor:ah...esta bien..no importa.._-bajando su rostro dejandose cubrir por algunos mechones..-_

-Var: soraka.._-escuchando todo desde la esquina del pasillo..-_

Sor: al menos ya sabes sobre ellos, gracias.._- con algunas lagrimas asomandose por sus ojos, se dio vuelta para irse por donde habia venido..-_

**Fin Flash Back.**

Ez: ahora entiendo...

Var: si yo tal vez, no le hubiese insistido tanto, ella no hubiese pasado por eso...-_ apretando los puños..-_

Ez: no es tu culpa Varus..-

-Sor: oe entren ya...-llamandolos..-

Var: tal vez no, pero de algo estoy seguro, a ti no te sera tan facil tener a mi sorakita..._-mirandolo con ojos entrecerrados..-_

Ez: que dices?!..-sonrojandose..-_..no es como si yo sintiera algo... o si?...- diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro...-_

Var: entonces tengo el camino libre?.._-levantando una ceja..-_

Ez: olvidate de eso..

Var: y por tu bien, no quier ver lagrimas de las cuales tu seas protagonista, por que no te bastara un salto para esquivar mis flechas.._- entrando a casa, y llendo a donde soraka estaba, cambiando nuevamente su actitud..-_

Ez: tssk..._- viendo lo animado que era.._ (como puede cambiar de actitud tan rapido?..)..-

Entre algunas peleas, y risas de los tres, la noche cayo nuevamente, y Varus tenia que retirarse, no sin antes despedir a soraka con sus acomtumbrados abrazos y miradas amenazadoras a Ezreal, el cual le respondia de la misma manera.

Ez: no puedo creer que el es tu amigo.._-decia tirandose al sofa, cansado..-_

Sor: jeje asi es, oe tengo que hacer algo, me acompañas?..._- decia tomando su baculo, y abriendo la puerta..-_

Ez: claro.._-no entendia porque saldrian si era de noche..-_

Caminaron un poco y llegaron a un patio pequeño, con algunos bancos y plantas de todo tipo, algunas con flores coloridas y otras no tanto, el cielo estaba cubierto de hermosas estrellas que resplandecian sin cesar, la luna otorgaba su luz, alumbrando todo el pequeño jardin. En el centro habia un circulo, del tamaño de una persona, con raras letras lilas escritas.

Sor: recuerdas como me viste en el campo de batalla?.._-decia sentandose en aquel circulo..-_

Ez: si.._- recordando el rostro de soraka..-_

Sor: ahora puedo lucir como antes todo el tiempo...-_ diciendo esto soraka pronuncio unas palabras en un lenguaje que el explorador no pudo comprender, un ligero viento la rodeo, y una luz similar a la que aparecia cuando eran invocados, envolvio a soraka, asi como tan rapido aparecio, se esfumo, dejando ver de nuevo a soraka..-_

Ez: cambiaste.._- viendo como ella se paraba, memorizando cada movimiento, su rostro bajo la luz blanca de la luna..-_

Sor: sip..estoy muy feliz por estar asi de nuevo, ahora paresco alguien normal, no crees?.._-caminando hacia Ezreal..-_

Ez: tu siempre fuiste normal, y muy linda.._.- mirandola a los ojos.._- (de nuevo.. mi corazon.. realmente tu lo provocas soraka..?)..-

Sor: enserio?...-_ frenandose delante de el, bajando su rostro..-_

Ez: por supuesto..-_ acercandose mas a ella.. tomando su rostro, levantandolo hasta su altura..-_

Sor: Ez._.-decia para con la mano libre que tenia, posarla en el pecho del mayor..-_..yo..ah..arg.. aachuus..-_ estornudado..mientras sentia una brisa pasar entre ambos..-_

Ez:..salud?.. jaja...mejor vamos adentro o vas a resfriarte.._-decia nervioso, pensando que hubiese pasado si seguian..-_

Sor: de acuerdo..-

Ambos entraron, y se dispusieron a dormir, Ezreal acostado en el sofa, miraba como soraka doblaba en el pasillo, hoy habia conocido un poco mas de ella, estaba feliz y en parte no, mañana tenian que ir de nuevo a la liga, y si tendria que verla morir una y otra ves de nuevo?.. y aun peor si lo invocaban en contra de ella, esas ideas rondaron su mente toda la noche, impidiendo su sueño.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba amaneciendo y un dia realmente largo le esperaba.

* * *

Sor: vamos ez, llegaremos tarde asi..._-decia animando a Ezreal el cual venia caminando lento..-_

Ez: es facil para ti decirlo... has podido dormir perfectamente.._-cansado y con algunas ojeras...-_

Entre quejas de Ezreal, al fin llegaron a la Liga, tuvieron un tiempo para descansar hasta que fueron invocados, pero esta ves solo el rubio fue llamado.

Sor: suerte ez!.._-decia sonriendo..-_

Ez: gracias!..._-acomodandose sus gafas y llendo a la sala..-_

Al llegar a la sala, vio a Jarvan, el cual observaba y acomodaba su lanza, a Ryze nuevamente, el cual lo saludo con un leve movimiento de mano, Amumu, solitario un rincon, pero no conocia al 4to integrante, el cual aparentemente iba a ser su support.

Ez: hola, soy Ezreal.._-decia al lado de la chica..-_

Lux: hola! soy Lux..._-era un chica mas o menos de la misma edad que el, cabellos rubios, tes clara y ojos celestes,muy energetica..-_ al parecer sere tu support hoy..-

Ez: eso parece.._- notanto la vibrante energia que transmitia la chica..-_

Guardian: buena suerte campeones.

**Bienvenidos a la Grieta del Invocador.**

Ambos chicos fueron a bot como era costumbre, Ezreal no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la radiante actitud de su compañera, era demaciado escandalosa, todo lo contrario a soraka, la partida paso lenta, pero desgraciadamente perdieron.

Una ves que salieron Ezreal camino fuera de la sala, a ver si encontraba a soraka, despues de tanto ruido, queria relajarse un poco, aun estaba cansado y somnoliento. Cuando escucha una voz gritar su nombre a lo lejos.

Lux: ezzreaal.._-gritaba para llegar corriendo hacia el..-_

Ez:_ (oh dios... este dia no terminara jamas).._Hola de nuevo.._.-embosando la mejor sonrisa forzada que podia..-_

Lux: yo queria decirte que la pase muy bien contigo hoy, puedo acompañarte?..

Ez: yo ire con soraka..._-tratando de sonar ocupado..-_

Lux: de acuerdo, ire contigo!.._-tomandolo del brazo, y caminando..-_

Ez:...

Caminaron por un par de salas buscando a Soraka, la rubia no paraba de contarle todo lo que habia oido de el, los lugares que descubrio, al parecer sabia mas ella de su vida, que el mismo.

Ez: soraka! al fin te encuentro.._- decia casi al borde del llanto...-_ (liberamee)

Lux: hola!.._-decia aferrandose al brazo del rubio, mirandola..-_

Sor: veo que estas bien acompañado.._.-sorrendida, mirandolo.._- hola lux.._-algo cortante..-_

Ez_: _te estaba buscando, bueno.. estabamos..

Lux: si, hoy ezreal y yo compartimos lineas, al parecer nos llevamos mucho mejor de lo esperado._.-decia sonriendo..-_

Ez: si es verda... que!?..no, yo no dije nada de eso._..- (esto no es bueno, soraka pensara cosas que no son )_

Sor: oh, ya veo...-_ mirando con ojos entrecerrados al rubio..-_

Lux: si! coordinamos todos los skills, aun que perdimos, se podria decir que somos la pareja perfecta para Bot no crees ez?..

Ez: yo...-pero fue interrumpido por soraka..-

Sor: por supuesto, ambos son identicos, deberian seguir juntos...

**Altavoz:** Soraka, a la sala de invocacion...Soraka, a la sala de invocacion.

Sor: nos vemos despues..._-dijo para irse, mirando fugazmente a Ezreal..-_

Lux: entonces que haremos ahora ez?tenemos todo el dia para nosotros!...

Ez:...-revolviendo sus cabellos, mirando hacia el techo...- _( quiero que este dia se termine ya!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ultimo capitulo w! Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron :D  
Espero que les halla gustado. =)  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Eres Tú.**

Despues de un par de semanas, en la casa de Soraka,el rubio escucha a alguien tocar la puerta y se levanta rapido a atender.

Mensajero: Usted es Ezreal?..._-decia sosteniendo unos papeles..-_

Ez: si

Mensajero: sus papeles de translado estan terminados, los detalles se encuentran aqui.._-entregandole un sobre..-_

Ez: de acuerdo, gracias.._.-cerrando la puerta, mirando los papeles que por un momento olvido que algun dia llegarian.-_

Sor: quien era?._.-sentandose con el, viendolo algo perdido leyendo..-_

Ez: son, los papeles.._.-haciendo una pausa,.._- de residencia..._- dejandolos caer, mirando a soraka..-_

Sor: eso significa..._-bajando su mirada..-_

Ez: que no vivire mas aqui..._- Un silencio triste se hizo presente..-_

Sor: al menos tendras mas espacio para ti._.-tratando de animarlo..-_

Ez: si, pero, no quiero estar sin ti..._- su pecho le dolia, una punzada hacia que el respirar sea dificil, no queria irse, no ahora cuando sentia que debia estar mas cerca que nunca de ella..-_

Sor: yo tambien quiero estar contigo..._- posando una de sus manos en la mejilla del rubio, nunca habia tenido tanto contacto con el, pero en este tiempo sentia la fuerte necesidad de estar junto a Ezreal..-_

Ez:..._-medio sorprendido por el tacto, paso a poner una de sus manos sobre la de ella..-_

Sor: pero, tienes que hacerlo, si no podria haber problemas con la liga..._- dijo para retirar la mano, pero este no la dejo..-_

Ez: solo un poco mas._.- cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo el calor que ella le proporcionaba..-_

Sor:..._- un leve rubor aparecio en sus mejillas, haciendo que el latir se acelerara...mirando como ezreal parecia disfrutar del contacto, se quedo un momento mas en silencio para admirar su rostro tan pacifico..-_

Pasaron la tarde guardando algunas de las pertenencias del rubio en un par de cajas, no es que tenia muchas pero logro adquirar algunas mientras vivia con Soraka. Oscurecio bastante rapido, y parecia que iba a ser una noche fria.

Sor: que cambio tan raro..._-decia frotandose los brazos para tratar de contener algo de calor...-_

Ez: tal vez llueva._.-decia mientras se acercaba a la cocina, y tomaba algunos cubiertos..-_

Sor: que haces?..._- mirando como el rubio parecia acomodarse las mangas y tomar algunas verduras..-_

Ez: hoy cocinare algo para ti, tu no haras nada..-

Sor: pero no me molesta cocinar para ambos..

Ez: tu sientate si?.._-llevandola hasta uno de los sillones..-_

Sor: de acuerdo jeje..-_sonriendo divertida..-_

Ez: sera lo mas delicioso que puedas probar!...

Paso alrededor de una hora y media, y Ezreal la llamo para probar su comida.

Ez: no soy muy bueno en esto, pero aqui esta...

Sor: se ve rica.._.-tomando un cubierto y agarrando un bocado._.- mmh, esta buena, muy rico..

Ez: enserio?.. genial, disfrutala.._-sonriendole..-_

Entre risas y comentarios terminaron de cenar, la verdad que habia sido uno de los mejores dias juntos, tal vez porque sabian que ya no lo estarian, y aunque no estuvieran muy lejos uno del otro y tambien se verian en la liga. Ya no habria ninguna conexion que los una, mas que de un Support y Carry.

Ambos fueron a acostarse a sus respectivos lugares, despidiendose en la sala como era lo habitual.

Pero al parecer el rubio no lograba dormirse, cada tanto daba vueltas y susurraba maldiciones, los pensamientos de tener que irse no terminaban de rondar en su mente, decidio levantarse y tomar algo de agua, para volver a acostarse, pero nada de esto sacaba su ansiedad, queria estar con ella, pero seguramente ahora estaria dormida, aun asi se dirijio a donde descansaba, ignorando las veces que su cerebro le decia que no valla.

Ez:..._-caminando lo mas silenciosamente posible, y al llegar se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba entre abierta, asomo su rostro por la abertura pero al hacer esto al puerta chillo, delatandolo..-_

Sor: ez?..,eres tu?..-

Ez:.. yo solo... vi que estaba abierta asi que la queria cerrar..._-totalmente avergonzado..-_

Sor: esta bien, no estoy dormida... entra-

Ez: ah..permiso...-_dijo para entrar algo temeroso, ver la habitacion de un color celeste, una ventana en su lado derecho con cortinas blancas largas, una cama simple y una mesita de noche al lado, con una pequeña lampara, era una pieza bastante sencilla, no esperaba menos de alguien como ella..._- son muy bonitas.._- viendo unos pequeños adornos de estrellas que colgaban en una de las paredes..-_

Sor: si.?.. gracias..-_sentandose en el borde de la cama, junto con Ezreal..-_

Ez: soraka, yo siempre vendre a verte.. te lo prometo..._-sintiendo un calor ruborisante recorrer su rostro..-_

Sor: te esperare siempre.._.-apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor..- _

Y asi fue como la ultima noche juntos paso mas rapido de lo que ellos hubiesen querido, haciendo que un nuevo dia llegara, el explorador se despidio algo triste y tomo camino a su nuevo hogar. Entre mas rapido llegara y se acomodara, mas rapido podria volver a visitarla.

Al llegar ingreso, prendio las luces y acomodo las pocas cosas que poseia en su habitacion, recorrio las neutras habitaciones, y se dispuso a tomar camino hacia la liga, pero al salir hacia la puerta vio que alguien lo esperaba.

Ez: lux... tanto tiempo.._-decia algo fastidiado, desde la ultima ves que estuvo con la rubia, no habia sido lo mejor..-_

Lux: ez, hola!..hoy me entere que viviras aqui.._- decia feliz como siempre..-_

Ez: asi es._.- cerrando la puerta .._- voy a la liga.

Lux: si? vamos, yo tambien.._- tomandolo del brazo como era costumbre.._- estas feliz de que ya podras tener tu propio espacio?..-

Ez: no me molestaba estar con Soraka..

Lux: ahh ya veo, bueno al menos podre visitarte seguido, que te parece?..-

Ez: tu vives cerca?...

Lux: sip, a solo un par de cuadras..._-sonriendole..-_

Ez: genial... .-.(maldicion..)..-

Ambos fueron caminando hasta la liga, con la rubia pegada al brazo, como siempre contandole todo tipo de cosas, no entendia como podia hablar tanto siempre, realmente la admiraba por eso,él solo asentia, o reia,el camino fue largo hasta que llegaron.

Ez: supongo que aqui nos separamos.._-decia liberando su brazo..-_

Lux: si.._-triste..-_

**Alta voz: Tryndamere, Talon, Lux, Ezreal, Volibear, presentarse en la sala de invocacion, repito Tryndamere, Talon, Lux, Ezreal, Volibear, presentarse en la sala de invocacion.**

Ez:...(esto tiene que ser una maldita broma...)

Lux: waa nuestros nombres! fuimos invocados..-

Ez: asi parece, vamos..-

Los dos rubios llegaron a la sala, y vieron a sus compañeros, el primero que Ezreal distinguio fue a Talon, su templante serio, sin hablarle a nadie, sus cuchillas de las cuales dejaban ver un filo aterrador, apoyando contra una de las paredes, el explorador solo lo miro.

Ez: noxiano, lo odio..._- dijo para si mismo..-_

Lux: al parecer yo te supporteare de nuevo, ya que talon va a mid..-

Ez: ya veo..._-mas serio de lo normal..-_

Lux: pasa algo? estas nervioso?..._- viendo a Ezreal algo distraido..-_

Ez: no, nada en especial...- (espero que no estes... que no estes..)

Guardian: Campeones listos?... Buena suerte.

Asi como era lo cotidiano, fueron invocados al campo de batalla.

**Bienvenidos a la Grieta del Invocador.**

El rubio compro algunos items, y procedio a caminar hacia su linea junto con Lux.

Lux: te gusta pelear junto a mi? somos un gran equipo, wa ya te habia dicho eso..jjejeje.._-reia mientras giraba su baculo..-_

Ez:.._**.**__-no decia nada, sus contrincantes se acercaban..._- no... no...-_decia mientras miraba a quienes tenia en contra, hasta ahora nunca le habia pasado, que se supone que debia hacer ahora?... no podia pelear..-_

Lux: varus y soraka.._-decia mientras se metia en el bush del lateral..-_.. Ezreal, farmea..-

Ez: no.. no voy a pelear..._-decia para tratar de parar su cuerpo el cual era controlador por su invocador..-_

Mientras tanto del otro lado.

Sor: Ezreal.._.-decia viendolo, algo sucedia..-_

Var: seguramente se esta rehusando a pelear,..._-decia mientras last hiteaba algunos subditos..-_

Sor: no te opongas..._-decia susurrando..-_

Volviendo al lado contrario.

Invocador: muevete ezreal, tienes que atacar.

Ez: maldicion.._- utilizando sus habilidades,tratando de autofrenarse..-_

Invocador: no atacare a ninguno, solo farmeare...-dijo mintiendo..-

Ez: esta bien.. _-dudando de su palabra,pero comenzando a moverse normalmente..-_

Iban a unos 10 minutos de partida y la mayoria de los campeones eran level 9.

Lux se posiciona en uno de los bush, y espera que varus junto con soraka se acerquen con la nueva oleada de subditos, utilizando su snare logra capturar a varus.

Lux: ezreal ahora!..._-dijo para cargar su laser y ultearlo..-_

Sor: Vive!..-_ activando su definitiva, cargando la vida que habia perdido varus..-_

Var: aargh.._- lanzando su cadena de corrupcion, la cual choco contra ezreal para luego pasarse a lux..-_

Ez: aahhhg..-_ al mismo tiempo lanzando su ultimate pegando de lleno en varus, y rosando el brazo de Soraka..-_

Sor: ahhg...-_curando a Varus en lugar de ella, el calor de los bordes del disparo certero de Ezreal habia quemado gran parte de la parte superior de su brazo..- _

mentiste!.._-furioso, al ver que habia herido a soraka..-_

Invocador: lo lamento, pero asi son las reglas, ahora matalos a los dos!

Ezreal avanzaba para matar a Varus, pero este utilizo destello para alejarse, el peli-plata estaba a Solo una Q de Ezreal de morir, y como si este leyera su mente, el rubio utilizo Fuerza Arcana para acercarse y lanzo su Q. Pero esta fue interrumpida por Soraka, la cual habia utilizado destello para cubrir el ataque.

**An enemy has been slain.**

Ezreal notaba sus manos temblar, su vista comenzo a nublarse.

Invocador: que estas haciendo?.. muevete!..

Ez: no, basta,!...-diciendo esto cayo al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento, lo ultimo que escucho fue la voz de su invocador gritarle y lux quien lo llamaba.

Una vez despierto, estaba en una camilla, con uno de los Guardianes, y Lux a su lado.

Ez: donde estoy?.._-decia confundido, su cuerpo se sentia adormecido..-_

Guardian: estas en la parte medica de la liga, rompiste tu conexion con tu Invocador, y eso hizo que perdieras el conocimiento. Es muy peligroso dentro del campo de batalla, puede que nunca despiertes si lo haces, tu has tenido bastante suerte y no te preocupes. La partida fue detenida.

Lux: estas.. bien?.. pense que nunca despertarias..._-decia entre sollozos sosteniendo la mano de este..-_

Ez: creo que si.._-tratando de moverse pero un dolor agudo en sus cabeza hizo que desistiera..-_

Guardian: es mejor que descanses. Dicho esto se retiro.

Lux: me asuste mucho cuando te vi caer, no sabia que habia sucedido.._-apoyando su rostro contra la mano de el..-_

Ez: estoy bien, gracias por estar aqui..._ -mirando hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien.._- no viste a soraka?...

Mientras tanto en los pasillos de la liga, Soraka iba de camino a la Sala Medica, a penas escucho lo que habia pasado, trato de apurarse para llegar, habia escuchado un caso similar a este pero fue hace mucho tiempo. Tenia miedo de que algo malo halla pasado,pero al asomarse por la puerta, vio como la rubia habia llegado antes que ella.

Ez: estoy bien, gracias por estar aqui.._.-mientras la rubia sostenia su mano..-_

Al verlos, simplemente no pudo articular palabra y se fue, sin poder escuchar que en realidad el estaba preguntando por ella. Camino por los pasillos rapidamente, se sentia reemplazada, era ella quien queria estar ahi, por que sentia tanto dolor cuando lo venia con alguien mas?.. podria ser que aun despues de todo lo ocurrio hace un tiempo, su corazon latiera por el rubio?.. No lo entendia, simplemente, ya no queria cruzar palabras con él, Lux estaba con el, no la necesitaba en lo absoluto.

Dos semanas habian pasado, dos semanas en las cuales la hija de las Estrellas habia evitado todo contacto con El explorador. Al caminar por la liga, y verlo, se escondia, con la nueva campeona soporte que la liga habia adquirido..-Nami-, no pudieron encontrarse ni en el campo de batalla. Ezreal trato de buscarla en su casa, pero Soraka nunca lo atendio, dejo que golpeara hasta cansarse.

Ella no queria verlo, no podia, nuevamente sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, despues de todo lo que paso,se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de el,todo el tiempo que estuvo a su lado,las cosas que hicieron,su corazon latia asi de rapido solo cuando estaba con Ezreal, pero desde la ultima ves que los vio sabia que la realidad era otra, no queria cruzarlo de nuevo. Dicho esto subio hasta el piso mas alto de la liga, el cual consistia de una terraza despejada, y se quedo ahi hasta la noche, hacia esto todos los dias, para evitar el contacto con el rubio cuando salia de la liga.

Al caminar hasta el barandal, miro hacia abajo, viendo a los campeones salir e irse, cuando lo vio, caminando, hablando con Lux.

Sor: ez... -_dijo en un susurro, su pecho le dolia mucho, realmente queria verlo,queria abrazarlo, pero no podia, sus ojos se empañaban, sua lagrimas brotaban..._-ez...ez...ez..._-repetia una y otra vez, arrodillandose y mirandolo de espalda irse..-_

Ez:.._-escuchaba como Lux hablaba, estaba anocheciendo, estaba decaido, no entendia porque no habia podido ver a Soraka, habria sido por la ultima vez?.. estaria enojada con el?.. lo odiaria?.. estos pensamientos hacian que las emociones del rubio sean todo un lio, pero una brisa fria pego en su rostro, revolviendo sus cabellos, cuando se dio cuenta que no tenia sus gogles.._- diablos..-_decia tocandose la cabeza..-_

Lux: que sucede?..-

Ez: mis gogles, ya regreso.._- soltandola y volviendo sus pasos, cuando sube su rostro, y ve alguien en el borde, en lo alto del edificio..-_ so... raka?..._- dijo, para entrar corriendo a la liga, y comenzar a subir las escalaeras._

Soraka seco sus lagrimas, y se levanto.

Sor: mejor me ire..._- caminando hacia la puerta y abriendola, bajo los primeros escalones cuando escucho los pasos de alguien al girar por la esquina vio a Ezreal, agitado, mirandola, con algunos mechones pegados en la frente.._-..ez..re..al..._-dijo para ser empujada contra la pared aprisionada entre los dos brazos del mayor..-_

Ez: Donde estabas?... Por que has estado evitandome Soraka?, Acaso me odias? Que sucede?..._- gritaba desesperado, alterado, enojado, pero a la ves feliz,..-_

Sor: yo,...-_evitando su mirada..sus ojos azules, parecian ver a travez de ella..-_

Ez: mirame, cuando me hables..._-decia para tomar su rostro..-_ donde estabas Soraka?..-_su tono era mas calmo esta vez, mas triste..-_

Sor: yo..lo siento..._- con un nudo en la garganta, impidiendo su respiracion, las lagrimas querian brotar._.- tu y lux.._- dijo para mirarlo y dejar sus lagrimas caer..-_

Ez: soraka.._- acortando de golpe la distancia entre sus rostros en un beso,no queria dejar de sentir esos suaves y calidos labios, despues de un momento, la alejo levelmente para verla unos segundos , ver su rostro, sus ojos verdes brillantes, sus mejillas rojas,su piel blanca con su cabello al contraste en un negro azulado, se acerco una ves mas para volver a besarla, esta ves mas apasionado, era un beso lleno de necesidad, era lo que tanto habia querido desde que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba, con ambas manos rodeo su cintura acercandola a su cuerpo, sintiendo despues de unos segundos como temerosamente ella depositaba sus manos en su espalda, nunca se sintio mas lleno en la vida, no queria que este momento se terminara jamas, pero la demanda de oxigeno hizo que se separaran._

Ez: nunca mas, vuelvas a irte..-_ chocando su frente con la de ella, mientras secaba sus lagrimas con el pulgar..-_

Sor: no, Ez.._- cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo._.-aferrando su agarre..-

Ez: me gustas Soraka..-_ dijo, para esconder su rostro en el cuello de ella, totalmente rojo..sintiendo ese dulce aroma que solo ella desprendia, inundandolo de suma calma..-_

Sor: tu tambien me gustas Ez..._- deslizando su mano hasta el cuello del rubio y hundir sus dedos entre su cabello..-_

_Fin._

* * *

**Recuerden dejar reviews diciendo que les parecio, algun consejo, o algun criterio! Todo se acepta :D **


End file.
